Everyone Needs A Helping Hand
by Stephanie Amaya
Summary: America is more than little upset about the bombings of Pearl Harbor. Japan is not to thrilled about the atomic bombings on him, either. Both America and Japan feel as though they can make their relationship work, though. AmericaXJapan


Hey guys, Steph here with a piece about the Atomic Bombings of Japan.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Everyone Needs A Helping Hand  
America x Japan

It was all my fault; I could have said no to the bombings, but I didn't. I watch all those people die in a matter of seconds. I was afraid that I has lost a friend.

I watched the meeting without truly thinking. We, the allies, have won and we were splitting countries.  
England, France, and Myself will split Western Germany, while Russia will take all of Eastern Germany. [1] We then easily split Italy, but the hardest part was coming up.

"Alright, about Japan. We, the allies, feel as though America shall receive all of Japan."[2] England stared at me. I sighed, of course they would feel that way, but I don't know how I'm going to face him. Pearl Harbor was over in a matter of seconds, but it affected my people. They were all scared to walk out their doors for weeks. After we entered into the War, we took down Japan last with two atomic bombs. I wonder how he feels about that. I look up at England, and I give a fake smile with a thumbs up.

"Thanks dudes!" The meeting ended and I stood and collected my papers. It was going to be a few weeks before I saw Japan for the first time after the bombing.

XXXX

I arrive home and sort through the papers, my first meeting with him is in a week. I don't know how I am going to face him. I look down at the scar on my heart. It stings a little. My people still live in some kind of fear. I feel it because I am their country. I wonder if Japan is okay, then I push the thoughts away. I'm not suppose to care for them. I can't help but feel, though, that he is deep pain because of me.

I walk across the floor and begin to pick up my house a little. It's been a little messy since I been in meetings for the past few human years. I moving things around a picture falls down and the glass breaks. I move to pick up the glass, but I cut myself. I lift up the picture and see me and Japan smiling in front of Mt. Fuji, a few tears run down my face. How could I have ever hurt him?

XXXX

I sit up and the pain immediately forces me back down. I stare at ceiling and think about what have I done to deserve this pain. The bandages are across my abdomen make it feel weird to breathe. Everywhere here is white, I realize that I'm in the hospital. A man walks in, he must be the doctor. He sits down and bows his head.

"He's coming to visit you today." He then quickly stands and exits the rooms. I grab the vase of flowers he placed on the nightstand and throw them on the ground. He gave me flowers, that's it! He thinks that's going to make everything better. I'm tired of being his play toy. I will just ignore him, he's nothing to me anymore. I look in the mirror and see the tears run down my cheek. I wish things could go back to normal.

XXXX

Today was going to be a long day. I walk into the stuffy hospital and I feel like I'm suffocating. I look around and everyone gives me evil stares. I feel like I don't belong here, but it truth I don't. I walk over to the nurse and she gives a rude look.

"What do you want?" She stares at me and then motions me to the room. I walk down the long hallway and I feel my heartbeat in my throat. I feel dizzy, but I still open the door. I see him there, he was eating some simple rice dish. He glances over at me, and I give him my full attention to him. He rolls his eyes and motions to the chair. I take my sit and watch him eat. Finally when he's done he looks at the wall.

"Why are you here?" Japan, my long time friend before this, just ask me why I was here.

"I'm here to help you clean up the mess." I look down at the ground.

"The mess you made?" Japan questions, there is an edge to his voice.

"No the one you made." I give the same tone his way.

"What do you mean?! This is all your fault! I'm suffering!" Japan shouts back.

"How is it my fault? You were the one who attacked me first! I was going to stay out of the whole thing! You had to drag me into this terrible war!" I shout back and I noticed my vision has blurred.

"So that gives you the right to drop two atomic bombs on innocent people?" Japan question, I see the tears in his eyes. They begin to fall, I pull him into a hug.

"And what about you? I declare I'm neutral and you attack my innocent people? How's that fair Japan?" I hold him and I feel my own tears fall.

"So we are both at fault then?" I smile at him.

"Of course! I'm here to help clean up the mess. I'm the hero after all!" I smile and wipe the tears away from my face. I give him a thumbs up.

"Kiss me, America..." Japan mutters. I follow his orders and kiss him pushing him back onto the bed. Japan and my hands start exploring the unfamiliar touches. Soon we are getting rougher, and then I noticed I'm on top of him. He's crying out my name, and I feel the pain on my chest. He touches the scar on my chest.

"I'm so sorry, America." He kisses the scar and he begins screaming my name. In the heat of the moment we because one flesh. I feel connected to him more now. Once I feel my seed spill into him I stop myself, and I fall onto the bed next to him panting. I begin to wonder where we would start, then Japan began to cuddle with me. I smile at the sight and hold onto him. I was going to be his hero.

XXXX

It's been a few months since I started helping Japan. His economy is doing a lot better. It turns out his people are really good at making technological things. He's really patient, and he pays attention to smaller details. I like that about him. Who would know, but he's helped me in more than one way too. He's people apologized for the Pearl Harbor bombing, and my people apologized for the Atomic bombings. I feel at peace. I feel happy. I feel like I'm in love. Everyone needs a helping hand, we will help each other by holding each others hand in the good and bad times. We are going to support each other, by holding on to this love of ours. Never letting go, and always helping. Like heroes would do. It's going to be you and me, against this whole wide world.


End file.
